the beginning of eternity
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Alfred pulang membawa dua peta. {canon}
_(Alfred pulang membawa dua peta.)_

.

.

.

 **the beginning of eternity**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance (subtle). **Rating** : K+.

* * *

Alfred tidak yakin Natalya telah tidur. Masih pukul sebelas. Komputer jinjing dan berkas-berkas serta _clearfile_ masih berserakan di meja ruang tamu. Perempuan itu pasti ada di suatu ruang di rumah ini, kecuali di kamar.

Ruang tengah, sayang sekali juga kosong. Namun Alfred menengok pada sisi ujung ruangan yang diperluas sedikit ke samping, tempat ia meletakkan piano dan sebuah bufet kecil tempat foto-foto.

Natalya di sana. Kepala bersandar di dinding dan pianonya belum ditutup. Matanya terpejam dan rambutnya menutupi seluruh pipi kanannya. Alfred menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Ia meletakkan lipatan kertas yang dibawa ke atas piano. Lalu ditekannya beberapa tuts. Satu-satu, pelan-pelan. Pada akhirnya merangkai sebuah lagu lama. Klasik, gubahan Mozart paling sederhana.

"Bagian itu salah."

Alfred tertawa. "Sengaja."

Natalya menyingkirkan tangan Alfred, mengejutkan sekali, dengan pelan. Menggenggamnya dan mengangkatnya seperti memindahkan _chinoiserie_ tua dari zaman Lincoln.

"Begini," dia mengoreksi. Suara seraknya melembut.

Alfred hanya salah sedikit di menjelang bagian puncak, dan Natalya mengakhirinya ebih cepat daripada permainan Alfred sebelumnya.

"Nah. Begitu."

"Aku yakin itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat dengan tujuan terselubung untuk membangunkanku."

Gelak Alfred seperti menggema. Natalya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Omong-omong," Alfred berucap datar sembari mengambil kertas dari atas piano. "Aku mendapatkan dua hal hari ini." Ada dua kertas. Dua-duanya berupa peta, tetapi yang satu kertasnya berwarna lebih tua dan memiliki lebih banyak keterangan.

Natalya menerima kertas yang putih. Ia mengangkat alis. "Konektografi?"

"Aku baru saja selesai membaca satu buku—dan, ya, dunia ini, yang seluas ini, dan penuh dengan pekerjaan yang berjalan cepat dan proses yang harus selesai dalam waktu singkat—harus dihubungkan dengan berbagai perhitungan. Salah satunya, Arktik!"

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Kita bisa membahas soal pemanasan global dan dampak buruknya nanti, Nat, karena memang—ya, hal itu tidak dapat dihindari dari sebuah peradaban," Alfred sedikit pesimis sambil mengangkat bahu, tetapi ia tak bisa lebih serius lagi. "Jangan menilaiku buruk. Aku cinta lingkungan, Sayang—tetapi, hei, es sedikit mencair—dan kita bisa mendapatkan laut yang lebih mudah dilintasi dengan itu. Tambahan jalur transportasi adalah hal yang baik, bukankah begitu? Karena kita tidak akan tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada Terusan Suez, Selat Malaka, atau Terusan Panama—"

Alfred yang berbicara cepat tanpa jeda, Natalya yang menarik napas panjang, menghelanya sepenuh hati, dan menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Dan yang satu itu?" Natalya mengedikkan dagu pada peta yang lebih mirip pada panduan untuk bermain bajak laut yang lebih serius.

"Alat survei geografi yang lebih akurat memetakan suatu situs yang tak jauh dari Machu Picchu—dan kemungkinan, akan ada bahan galian arkeologi baru yang lebih fantastis!" Alfred bahkan sampai mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. "Walau sebagian masih teori, ya, karena—yah, alat survei tetaplah alat survei. Kita harus terjun langsung dan membongkar bumi!"

Natalya meletakkan peta putih yang ia pegang. Matanya lurus menuju tembok. Dan entah hanya perasaan Alfred, bahunya terlihat tegang.

Alfred tak jadi bertanya saat perempuan itu menoleh. "Kau melakukan semua ini dengan begitu antusias. Semua ini adalah hal untuk jangka panjang—dan seolah kau sudah siap untuk hidup selama umur dunia. Nyaris 'selamanya'."

Alfred menumpuk kertas tua ke atas yang baru saja Natalya letakkan. "Tapi aku ingin kau bergabung."

"Siapa aku—selain seorang perempuan dari benua seberang yang hanya ikut belajar di rumah dan negaramu?"

"Kau bagian lain dari awal dari 'selamanya' yang akan segera kutuju."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: merely a result of impulsiveness. bear with me ya sobs. oke, soal konektografi itu, berikut pula penyeberangan di arktik, aku terinspirasi dari artikel di washingtonpost, wawancara bersama parag khanna yang menulis buku tentang tema serupa. artikelnya bagus, pokoknya.

tapi soal situs arkeologi baru di deket machu picchu, itu fiksional alias karangan, ya =)) hanya untuk mendukung cerita.

dan, ya, saya impulsif tengah malem setelah maso ngurusin dua event 8"))


End file.
